Simple electric disconnect switches consisting of a pair of separable contacts that are operated on by means of an operating mechanism under the control of a pair of powerful overcenter operating springs are described within an early U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,882. To maintain electrical connection when a contact blade and blade receivers are substituted for the contacts, a contact clip such as that described within U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,920 is employed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,481 entitled "Compact Electric Safety Switch" describes the advanced state of the art of disconnect switches employing a contact blade driven by a pair of powerful operating springs.
With the rising cost of the ferrous and non-ferrous metals required within electric disconnect switches, it is imperative for U.S. manufacturers to reduce the number of inventoried switch component parts to remain competitive with offshore switch manufacturers.
One purpose of the instant invention is to describe an electric disconnect switch that multi-functionally employs common components for the line and load terminal assemblies to reduce the number of parts that must be inventoried by the switch manufacturer.
A further purpose of the instant invention is to describe a multi-rated electric disconnect switch that meets the electrical requirements of a number of separate electric disconnect switches. The multiple rating reduces the different types of switches that must be inventoried to meet the electric switch industry requirements.